


All I need is right here

by the_autumn_soldier



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Bucky, Dirty Talk, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_autumn_soldier/pseuds/the_autumn_soldier
Summary: Sometimes Steve misses the old days.Until he realizes that all he needs is right there with him in the present.And that one things he needs most is Bucky.





	All I need is right here

Steve knew that Bucky was home as soon as he came up the stairs and got closer to their apartment door. No one else would play 30s jazz that loud and at this late hour. He smiled as he fumbled for his keys and went to unlock the door. Once inside, he threw his keys into the little bowl on a stand next to the door and took of his jacket to put it on one of the hooks on the wall. Bucky didn’t seem like he had noticed him so Steve kicked of his shoes and walked over to the living room. Leaning in the doorframe, he saw his boyfriend dancing slowly by himself in the middle of the room, hair in a half bun and with his back turned to Steve.

“Hey there” Steve said, trying to lift his voice over the music that was coming from the old record player. Bucky turned around to face him and smiled widely when he saw Steve.

“I thought you’d never come home” he said and swayed his hips in Steve’s direction.

“There was some trouble with a few things that… ah, doesn’t matter, it’s not important” Steve said. Truth was, he didn’t want to think about work right now. He just wanted to stand here and watch Bucky’s almost feline dancing, that he loved so much. It wasn’t unusual for Bucky to dance to old music, that had been modern when they had been two teenagers in Brooklyn. “Feeling nostalgic?” Steve asked and walked over to the record player to turn the volume down a little bit. “Always” Bucky said with a grin. Steve smiled and he too felt a wave of nostalgia rushing over him. Sure, the future was great, things had improved, but ultimately it was about the memories. More importantly memories he would never be able to have. Things he’d missed. The only thing that was connecting Steve to his past now was Bucky. Bucky with the same blue eyes as then, Bucky with the same smile as then, the same body, the same laugh.

God, he loved him.

He went over to him and closed his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck and inhaled his scent. God, that scent. The scent of his naked skin, the scent of love and passion and all the things that made Steve all dizzy inside.

“I love you, Buck” Steve said, words muffled.

“Why so emotional all of a sudden?” Bucky asked jokingly, but Steve could hear that he had taken his words seriously.

“I don’t know” Steve said, lifting his face now and slowly starting to sway back and forth with the rhythm of the music. “Guess I just need you near me right now”

“I can arrange that” Bucky said and, despite not seeing his face, Steve knew that he had a dirty smirk on his face. The suggestive undertone alone made Steve’s cock twitch in his pants. “Hmmm” Steve said and started to lower his hands until he had reached the waistband of Bucky’s sweatpants and slowly let his fingers travel down until he had Bucky’s cock in his hands, all the while planting soft kisses along Bucky’s neck.

Bucky let out a sharp “Fuck” and started pressing his backside against Steve’s meanwhile quite stiff crotch. “Oh baby, guess I should’ve seen that coming” Bucky said and let out a small moan as Steve began stroking up and down Bucky’s length. His cock was hardening fast and soon it stood up at it’s full, throbbing glory. “Let me see” Steve said and pulled his hands out of Bucky’s pants only to turn him around and push him onto the sofa. Once Bucky was seated Steve started eagerly pulling at his pants, while Bucky got rid of his T-Shirt and threw it across the room. Steve pulled off Bucky’s boxers and his lover’s cock almost hit him in the face as it was freed.

“All nice and hard for me already aren’t you?” Steve said with a smirk and got on top of Bucky to make out with him for a few seconds before he took of his own shirt. “I do love my little slut” he said in a husky voice that drew a moan from Bucky’s throat that just…almost made Steve come all by itself.

“Quit talking and get these off will ya?” Bucky said, pupils dilated to a point where Steve could almost not see any blue left in Bucky’s irises. Steve grinned and undid the buttons of his pants to pull them down along with his underwear, so that he was stark naked within seconds.

“You look so beautiful, baby” Bucky said, in disbelief, almost as if he’d never seen Steve naked before.

“Right back at ya, doll” Steve said and started running his hands up and down Bucky’s torso while he pressed kisses all over his waist and thighs, drawing little sounds from Bucky’s mouth that were just heavenly. “Stop teasing, you asshole” Bucky almost shouted out and drew his hips upwards, shifting his cock into Steve’s face, but Steve had a better idea. Ignoring Bucky’s incredibly hard cock he went for his tight hole and started licking around Bucky’s opening. Bucky gasped loudly before letting it transition into a moan. “Fuck, Steve” he said “Fuuck, gimme a warning next time”

“And where would be the fun in that, huh?” Steve asked and huffed a laugh against Bucky’s hole.

“Well, you know you c—Oh, ooh shit, that’s good, forget I ever said anything. Fuck, Steve, don’t stop”

Steve had pushed his tongue into Bucky’s hole now, doing his best at stretching it, so it could take his dick.

“Oh, shit” Bucky groaned “Fuck, that feels good, Steve”

Steve smirked and closed his fist around his own neglected cock and started jerking off, which made him moan loudly into Bucky’s ass and boy, the sounds that Bucky made almost drew him over the edge.

“Get on top of me now, Steve, fuck, I need your cock so bad, just come here please I need it so bad”

Steve got up and slammed his lips against Bucky’s, hungrily kissing him, not caring about where his mouth had just been. “Beg a little more, babydoll, tell me how much you need my cock” Steve moaned in between wet kisses.

“So much, Stevie, god, I need it so bad”

Steve pulled away for a few aching seconds to grab a bottle of lube that was in the drawer of their TV stand. Just in case. He squirted some into his hands, probably more than he needed and went straight to work on widening Bucky’s hole just a little bit more, while he was leaving red marks all over Bucky’s neck with his eager kisses.

He circled his two fingers inside Bucky, making him moan and whimper in aspiration of being filled up properly. “You want my cock, baby?” Steve asked. Bucky was already too far gone to say anything he just nodded furiously, arching his hips up to make way for Steve.

Bucky moaned, loud and filthy, when Steve inserted his cock into him. “Aw, fuck” Steve said, panting, “you feel so nice around me, darling.”

Bucky let out a groan in response. “Just fuck me already, Rogers”

Steve loved it when he got bossy like that. “As you wish”

He started going at a slow pace but quickly realized that this was not what they needed. He needed it rough, and fast and filthy. He was needy like that. As was Bucky.

“Give it to me, Rogers” he shouted, grabbing the back of the sofa for stability.

Steve quickened his thrusts, panting, moaning, falling apart like he did this for the first time. The sound of their bodies slapping together, was obscene, but turned Steve on so good. The creaking of the sofa just encouraged Steve to go even faster. Bucky beneath him was rocking in sync with Steve’s thrusts, his eyes closed, mouth open with the filthiest sounds escaping it with every time Steve’s cock hit his prostate. He was so goddamn gorgeous like that.

He felt so good around Steve’s cock, warm, safe.

“Ride me” Steve managed to say between moans “I want to see you come, when you’re riding my cock, Bucky”

“Oh, yeah, you would like that, huh?” Bucky said, still sassy as ever, even when Steve was balls deep in his ass.

He flipped them over and properly positioned himself on Steve’s dick, deliberately putting on a show.

He started circling his hips, almost as if he was dancing again and bit his bottom lip, which he knew, drove Steve crazy.

“God, I love you, Barnes” Steve sighed and grabbed Bucky’s hips, pulling him closer. “I know you do” Bucky smirked and started sliding up and down on Steve’s cock, moaning like a whore, probably also waking the neighbours. “Your cock feels so good inside of me, Stevie, so fucking good.”

He started bouncing up and down in Steve’s lap faster, making Steve see stars. “Fuck” Steve exclaimed  as he felt his orgasm coming closer. Telling by Bucky’s expression and the senseless and so _fucking_ hot passion with which he was riding Steve right now, he was close too.

“Come for me, baby” Steve breathed out “come all over me, Buck”

Bucky did not need much more encouragement than that. After two more thrusts he came all over Steve’s torso. He trembled and cried out Steve’s name, while panting open mouthed, looking like a fucking god. He kept riding Steve’s cock eagerly through his orgasm until Steve came too, his cock buried deep in Bucky’s ass. He screamed, cursed and moaned in a way he had thought he was unable to. He didn’t care if anyone heard them. “Fuuck” he exclaimed as Bucky collapsed on top of him. Steve pulled out and pulled Bucky into a tight embrace. Bucky buried his face in Steve’s neck, while Steve laid there, stroking his back.

“I love you too, Stevie” Bucky said and started kissing Steve. Tenderly, softly, not hungrily and filthy like before.

This was all that Steve needed. He didn’t care if they had come and sweat all over themselves. He didn’t care if the neighbours would file complaints about them. All he needed was right here in his arms, still breathing heavily, heart beating next to Steve’s.

He wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing proper porn so please let me know how i did lmao thank youuu


End file.
